A Drink To You
by AprilKisses
Summary: [oneshot][mannengoh] drunken encounters can be the best ones.


A/N: Well, here goes my first shot at a Pretear fan fic. Not only that, but it's my first slash fic! YAY! Wish me luck. And by the way- I'm not very good at making characters slur. I've never been drunk, nor have I ever talked to a really drunk person.

Disclaimer: Now common, if I _honestly_ owned Pretear do you think I would be sitting here writing a fan fiction about it!

* * *

Mannen sat at the bar, his head resting slightly on his arm as drool ran down his chin. His slumped state could easily be identified as drunk, for he held a small, empty glass of alcohol in his hand. Like any classic western he was currently drinking away all his troubles, clearly unaware of the god-forsaken pain he would be in the next morning. He lifted his head and ordered another drink, slurring out his words in the process.

"Cann I have one of dos puurdy blue drinks please?" He forced out. Almost instantly a blue slush-like substance in a fancy cup was handed to him and Mannen quickly started gulping that down too. Being at only twenty-one he was still getting use to the unfamiliar burn of the drinks and their evil ways. All that mattered was that his brain was being easily detached from his head and all other emotions were numb to him. He faintly attempted to remember why he had decided to come to the bar in the first place. Oh yes, that's right. Goh. Goh had been a problem since day one, always teasing Mannen and treating him like he was some little child. Which he had been at one point in his life, but now he was older and, even though his body had stopped aging, his was past his childhood and teen-years. But the more resent problem had arisen. Mannen found himself starting at Goh for no good reason at all. He was constantly dreaming rather adult-like dreams of him, and he just couldn't get the stupid Fire Knight out of his mind.

Mannen was pissed, Mannen was confused, and Mannen was currently talking to his poor, empty glass of alcohol sitting in his hand.

"And then the stupid idiot comes over and ruuuffles my hair! Do joo have any idea how annoying dat is! And guess what else! It's purrrdy damn hard being me. I mean look at me! I havz girly silk for hairrr… And I'm all skinny-like."

Mannen continued on with his conversation, not noticing that the glass wasn't responding. Or maybe he did notice but didn't care. Either way he was pouring out his little drunken soul into his speech, when suddenly a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Mannen _what_ are you doing here!" A voice hissed into Mannen's ear. Mannen spun his chair around to come face to face with a rather annoyed Goh. Just the person he didn't want to see right now.

"Do you know how worried we all are! We went home to find you missing and this pathetic note telling us you were quitting being a Leafe Knight and that you never wanted to see us again!" The voice continued to rant on. Mannen screwed up his eyes in concentration to identify the voice. 'Sasame? No, he wouldn't yell so loud.'

"Goh!" Mannen suddenly cried out with a smug look on his face, "Joo're Goh. And guesssss what! I'm Mannen!"

Goh was clearly not impressed with this action because he dug his fingers into Mannen's shoulder blade and glared back at the little Ice-maker. His placed a ten dollar bill on the counter and forced Mannen out of his seat and out the door. He continued to talk rather loudly (It seemed that way to Mannen anyway) all the way to the car where he shoved Mannen in the seat and slammed the door shut. He sat down in the driver seat and turned on the car, letting it warm up a bit.

"Now please explain to me why you left to come home to come and make an ass of yourself at some bar." Goh demanded. The question flew right by Mannen without hitting his ears; therefore Mannen continued to press his nose against the window, looking out into the bleak night sky.

"Lookie Goh! Outside it'z all black!" Mannen pointed out. Goh sighed scornfully and started driving back to the house muttering to himself. Mannen giggled at this and tried to rest his arm on the dashboard. Unfortunately he ended up hitting his elbow off the car window and he started a small string of curses before planting a frown on his face and turning to look at Goh. Goh expression changed form one of anger to one of pity and exhaustion as he started talking calmly to Mannen.

"Mannen, please tell me why you left and wanted to quit being a Knight. I promise I will not make fun of you for it. Just… Please." Mannen giggled before answering his friend.

"Cause of you silly." Mannen replied. Goh raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Mannen.

"So you left because I tease you too much? Common Mannen, I don't mean to hurt your feelings. If you really don't like being teased then tell me before-"

"Nope, it'z not like dat." Mannen said as they pulled into the driveway. He scooted over and laid his head on Goh's shoulder before whispering in his ear, "I love you stupid."

Goh proceeded to turn a brilliant shade of red as he turned toward Mannen. He looked down at the younger Knight and leaned into him.

"I- I love you too." He managed to croak out before his mouth was attacked by Mannen's sweet tasting lips.

"I'm glad joo think that way meester." Mannen giggled out before kissing Goh again.

Maybe he should let Mannen get drunk more often.

* * *

A/N: See, that wasn't so bad. Reviews are nice. 


End file.
